Fever
by NineveSaintAnge
Summary: Trad de "Fever" de Sanguinary Tears. Il semblerait que Mr Sweeney Todd ne soit pas immunisé contre le mauvais temps, comme il le pensait. ToddVett


Voici une fic que Sanguinary Tears m'a gentillement autorisé à traduire!! Enjoy!! Toutes les reviews lui serons adréssées, n'hesitez pas!

**Fever.**

Mrs Lovett marqua une pause en plein milieu de la confection de la pâte pour les tourtes, et remarqua que tout était silencieux là-haut. Elle se tendit pour entendre tout possible mouvement de Mr. Todd, mais fut grandement perturbée lorsqu'elle n'entendit pas le faible son que faisait habituellement le bruit de ses pas au dessus. Craignant le pire, Mrs Lovett posa le rouleau à patisserie et essuya ses mains couvertes de farine sur sa jupe, elle sortit rapidement de la cuisine et monta l'escalier qui mennait à la boutique du dessus. Elle frappa à la porte et appela doucement

" Mr. T, tout va bien, mon amour? Pourquoi un tel silence? "

Comme elle ne reçevait aucune réponse, elle ouvrit la porte et fit quelques pas à l'intérieur. La porte eu un faible gémissement et se cloche tinta d'un leger carillon avant qu'elle ne la ferme tranquillement derriere elle. La pièce était sombre et mortellement froide. Elle frotta ses bras pour les garder au chaud et observa l'endroit silencieux.

"M. Todd, où est ce que vous vous cachez? "

Elle marcha vers le milieu de la salle, et eu presque une crise cardiaque à la vue de l'homme,frissonant à mort dans sa chaise, le menton rentré dans sa poitrine et ses lèvres d'une effrayante teinte bleue; Et avec seulement sa veste pour le protéger du froid matinal!

M. Sweeney Todd n'était pas de ceux qui se souçient de la météo, mais son avis allait bientôt changer avec la tournure que prenait la temperature ces derniers jours. Il ouvrir brusquement les yeux et vit que c'était Mrs Lovett qui était entrée. Avec toute la force et la dignité qu'il pouvait rassembler, il s'etait redressé dans son fauteuil et avait dit froidement, avec un légèr tremblement,

«Que faites-vous ici, Mrs Lovett?"

Bougeant enfin de sa place, elle se rendit rapidement à ses côtés et dit,

" Enfin Mr. Todd! Vous êtes gelé comme la mort! Nous devrions retourner en bas, à côté du feu pour vous réchauffer rapidement. "

Elle tenta de l'aider, mais il la renvoya, lui adressant un regard lourd de sens et retorquant sechement,

"Laisse-moi. Tout ira bien. "

"Maintenant, Mr. T, vous allez venir en bas et boire un bon godet de gin à côté de la cheminée. Ca vous rendra agréable et vous rechauffera en un rien de temps, mon amour. "

Mrs Lovett, essayait de lui faire quitter sa chaise et l'endroit sombre et froid, où elle était sûr qu'il attraperait la mort. Il regarda dans la direction opposée et marmonnat plus pour lui-même que pour elle,

'' Non, je ne peux pas partir. Le juge Turpin pourrait venir pendant que je suis en bas et il va m'echapper pour la deuxième fois. Je ne peux pas laisser cela se produire de nouveau Mrs Lovett. "

Mrs Lovett s'agenouilla à côté de lui et possa une main gantée sur la sienne, la lui préssant légerement.

"Là, là, mon amour. Il n'y a pas besoin de vous prendre la tête à ce sujet. S'il vient, nous le verrons dans la rue de la boutique, et ensuite vous pourrez monter et avoir votre vengeance. "Le rassura-t-elle.

Ses mots semblaient lui faire un peu d'effet. Il tourna lentement son regard vers elle, et hocha la tête. L'idée ne lui disait rien de bon. Il préférerait attendre dans son fauteuil, entouré par le froid plutôt que de le quitter et laisser passer sa chance d'acceder à la vengeance, mais si il décédait d'engelures, ses quinze ans d'emprisonnement et de soif de vengeance serait vaine. Bien qu'avec réticence, il lui permit de l'emmener hors de la piéce et de descendre les escaliers jusqu'à la boutique.

Tout ce temps, son_ fidéle ami_ etait resté dans sa main. C'était la seule source de chaleur qu'il ressentait. La main de Mrs Lovett ne comptait pas pour grand-chose, au contraire, elle lui donnait encore plus froid. Mme Lovett l'emmena dans le salon et l'assis à côté de la cheminée. Elle recupera une couverture de son lit, l'enroulant autour de lui. Elle ne sembla pas remarquer le regard froid qu'il lui jetta lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent doucement sa peau.

"N'aviez vous pas parlé d'un godet de gin Mrs Lovett?"

Lui rappella sèchement Mr. Todd. C'était la première chose qu'il disait depuis tout ce temps. Entendant cela, Mme Lovett sauta sur ses pieds et dit:

"Oh oui le gin! Je vais le chercher mon amour. Vous restez là et vous vous rechauffez. "

Elle le laissa seul pendant quelques minutes, traquant la bouteille de gin. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, Tobias s'en occupait tout seul.

M. Todd regarda son rasoir et l'ouvrit avec un gracieux mouvement de poignet. La lame brillait magnifiquement, le feu réfléchissant son éclat. Il l'ouvrait et le fermait mechaniquement ne craigant pas de se blesser. Après tant d'années de manipulation, il avait la conviction qu'il pouvait placer toute sa confiance en elles. Pendant que ses mains caressaient le rasoir, il était perdu dans ses pensées. Celles-ci portées uniquement sur l'aboutissement de sa vengeance, sa decédée Lucy, et sa chère Johanna. La fièvre qui commencait à l'affaiblire, lui rendait plus difficile la tache ardue qu'était de garder ses pensées et ses yeux dans la même perspective.

Le monde des flammes rageuse et le scintillement de son rasoir perdirent bientôt toute clarté et il se retrouvait peu à peu emprisonné, confiné, à la merci de ses cauchemars. Alors que sa tête heurtait le doux coussins sur le canapé, Mrs Lovett, pleine de vie, revint dans le salon en fredonnant un air joyeux, le verre de gin dans les mains. Elle retint sa respiration quand elle le vit endormi. Le rasoir qu'il avait tenu si tendrement dans sa main tomba au sol dans un lourd bruit métallique.

Mme Lovett se précipita à ses côtés et posa le verre de gin sur coin de la tables et mis sa main sur son front. Ses yeux s'equarquillèrent d'incrédulité. Combien de temps avait-il supporté ainsi le froid? Il était brûlante de fièvre. Ses joues avaient une légere couleur rose, indiquant à quel point le froid sévère l'avait affecté. Mme Lovett ressera la couverture plus près de son corps inerte, et fut surprise quand elle remarqua combien il était tendue. Même lorsque ses yeux se fermaient un court temps pour dormir, il était toujours alerte et en proie aux fantômes de son passé injuste.

Ca la peinait de le voir comme ça, mais il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'elle pouvait y faire, sauf s'asseoir à côté de lui et le veiller toute la nuit si cela était nécessaire. Il n'y aurait pas de tourtes aujourd'hui. Elle aurait aimé fermer la boutique et attendre qu'il aille mieu. Mrs Lovett se pencha et ramassa prudemment le rasoir. Elle le fixait avec un petit soupçon d'appréhension, mais le ferma rapidement et le plaça dans la poche de son propriétaire. M. Todd chercherait sans doute le réconfort de l'argent froid dans sa main lorsqu'il se réveillerait.

Avec un soupir, elle se remit sur ses pieds et était sur le point d'aller retourner la pancarte sur la fenêtre, disant à tout le monde que le magasin était fermé, quand il attrapa brutalement son poignet. Elle a émit un petit cri de surprise et se retourna pour trouver M. Todd, qui la regardait avec sérénité.

"Oh, Mr. Todd! Vous avez faillit me faire faire une autre crise cardiaque! "

L'informa-t-elle. Sa main libre était pressé sur son coeur battant. Il ne dit rien à son commentaire. Elle tira doucement sa main de la sienne, mais il ressera sa prise.

"Où alliez-vous Mrs Lovett ?

Demanda t-il nonchalement. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas les siens, la tenant captive des subtiles scintillement de ses yeux sombres. Mrs Lovett se forcait à ne pas trembler sous le regard qu'il lui jettait. Parfois, la façon dont ses yeux brillaient l'effrayait.

«J'était sur le point de fermer la boutique, Mr. T. Pour être honnête, je ne pense pas que je peux surveiller à la fois que vous alliez mieu et la cuisson des tartes aujourd'hui. Je ferme jusqu'à ce que votre état s'améliore, mon amour." lui dit Mrs Lovett.

Mr. Todd haussa un sourcil, il la fixa pendant un temps avant de lacher son poignet et de se redresser. Il fixa son attention sur la cheminée flamboyante et dit sombrement,

"Cela ne sera pas nécessaire. Je vais retourner dans mon magasin et attendre que les clients viennent pour un rasage, et avec un peu de chance, le juge viendra peut-être aujourd'hui. Une fièvre frivole comme celle-çi ne va pas m'empêcher de faire mon devoir. "

Mrs Lovett fronça les sourcils et se tient face à lui.

"Ah, Mr. Todd, que vous êtes têtu comme une mule. Vous avez besoin de repos. Il n'y a pas besoin de courire comme ça à la mort! "

Mr. Todd se retourna soudainement, la regardant avec un rictus cynique et une flamme dangereuse dans les yeux.

"Repos? Je me reposerai autant que je le desirerai une fois mort, Mrs Lovett. Pour l'instant, je dois continuer à vivre dans le seul but de tuer ce maudit juge et venger mes chère et douce Lucy et Johanna! Rien de plus! " Cracha t-il avec colère.

Il se dirigeat vers la porte menant à son magasin, mais ses jambes n'appreciaient manifestement pas cette soudaine demande, et il se retrouva rapidement sur le sol. Il mauguera, en colère et tenta de se relever, mais la fièvre lui ôtait ses forces plus vite qu'il ne l'avit prévu. Sans qu'il ai demandé son aide, Mme Lovett l'aida à se lever, et comme elle était sur le point de le rammener sur le canapé pour un peu de repos, elle en profita pour retourner la pancarte sur «Fermer».

Elle le reposa sur le canapé et une fois de plus, recouvra sa forme fragile avec la couverture et lui tendit le verre de gin à boire. Il l'accepta sans prononcer un mot. Mme Lovett prit place à côté de lui, à son grand dam. Il agita le verre de gin dans ses mains et attendit, impassible. Ils tombèrent tous deux dans une inconfortable silence jusqu'à ce qu'elle le brise.

"Souhaitez-vous quelque chose à manger, mon amour? Vous savez, pour faire baisser la fièvre. "

Elle lui demanda si quelque chose l'aiderai à se sentir mieux. Mr. Todd secoua la tête.

"Non" Fut sa réponse laconique.

Il ne voulait pas de nourriture, seulement du sang et de la vengeance. La seule chose des deux qui aurait été facile à trouver etait le sang, mais la seconde se révèlait plus difficile à réaliser. Chaque jour que le juge passaity en vie, suffisait à ce que la passion de Sweeney Todd pour l'assasinat grandisse encore et encore. Si seulement cet idiot d'Antony n'etait pas entré dans son magasin et n'avait pas gaché le moment, alors…

Alors quoi? Que pourrait-il faire une fois il aurai tué le juge Turpin? Il n'avait jamais regardé au-delà de son désir de vengeance. Y avait t-il encore une raison de vivre maintenant que sa chère Lucy était mort, et que Johanna le considerait comme un inconnu? Les seules choses qu'il aurait quitté aurait été ses _amis_ et Mrs Lovett…

«Au lieu de rêvasser, Mr. Todd, vous devriez dormire. Une fois que vous serrez réveillé et que vous vous sentirez mieux, vous pourrez visiter la lune autant que vous le voudrez. Pour l'instant, fermez les yeux. Je serais là quand vous vous réveillerez, mon amour. "

Elle lui tapota la main. Il était indifférent à son contact. Ou du moins, faisait-il semblant de l'être.

Peut importait les efforts qu'il faisait pour essayer d'ignorer son toucher cette fois, sa main chaude contre sa peau froide lui apportait un appaisement subtile. Maudite fièvre! Pourquoi le matin avait-il été si froid pour qu'il soit si affaibli? Il soupira de frustration et se rallongeat. Mr. Todd ferma les yeux et se permis de céder à la fatigue pour une fois. Il tomba dans le sommeil peu après que ses yeux se soient fermés sans que rien ne vienne tourmenter son esprit. Il est étrange que ce simple touché ait ce genre d'effet sur sa conscience. Lorsque sa poitrine augmenta et retomba dans le bon rythme, Mme Lovett soupira et le regardat dormir.

Elle placa sa tête dans ses mains et s'endormi à côté de lui. Sweeney n'était pas aussi endormi que ce qu'elle avait pensé. Il ouvrit un œil et la vit à ses côté sur le canapé. Il secoua la tête et marmonna,

"Voilà pour rester éveillé et veiller sur quelque chose qui n'a _pas_ besoin d'être traité comme un enfant."

Pour cette fois, il ferait une exception de l'avoir aussi près de lui. Il lui suffisait de se réveiller avant elle.

Et encore une fois il ferma les yeux et s'endormit.


End file.
